Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to systems and methods for determining accepted forms of payment based on a message received when entering or within a reasonable proximity of the merchant.
Related Art
Consumers have many options when paying for items purchased at a merchant. Consumers may have on them at any time multiple forms of payment, such as one or more different credit cards, including credit cards offered by different credit card providers, debit cards, electronic benefit transfer (EBT) cards and other state-funded assistance. Moreover, consumers may be able to pay using near-field communications (NFC) or other wireless technologies. Further, consumers may be able to pay for items using an online payment provider, such as PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. While many consumers have one or more of these forms of payment options available, most consumers do not have all of these options available. Similarly, merchants typically accept one or more of these forms of payment, but may not accept all of these forms of payment. Consequently, situations may arise when a consumer attempts to purchase an item from the merchant but does not have available any of the forms or payment accepted by the merchant Merchants may have and, in some areas, be required to posted a banner, marquee, sticker, and the like that displays the forms of payment that are accepted. However these displays may not be easily visible and recognized by the consumer, and may not always be up to date.
In the drawings, elements having the same designation have the same or similar functions.